The invention relates to an adjustable holder for eyedroppers. Eyedrop dispensing devices are known in the art. In particular, eyedrop dispensers that have a base are known in the art. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,508,793, 4,960,407, 4,685,906, 5,665,079, 4,134,403, 3,872,866, 3,934,590, 4,792,334, 4,973,322, and 3,058,466. Some of the problems of the above references are the complexity of design, and the lack of adjustability or accuracy in the positioning of the eyedropper to deliver eyedrops.